Someone Like You
by nattie89
Summary: A/O songfic based on Adele - Someone Like You. Rated T for language. A/U. Enjoy!


_Hey lovely people! So here's an A/O song fic based on Adele - Someone Like you. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the song or characters_

_All mistakes are my own_

_Let me know what you think R&R! Enjoy Nat x_

* * *

><p>She sat outside their apartment looking up and remembering it wasn't theirs anymore. Not for a long time.<p>

_**I heard that you're settled down,**__**  
>That you found a guy and you're married now,<strong>__**  
>I heard that your dreams came true,<strong>__**  
>Guess he gave you things I didn't give to you,<strong>_

She got out of the car and entered the building like she had done many times before. When she reached their floor, she made her way to the door and knocked three times hoping for a blonde to answer.

"Olivia..."

_**Old friend, why are you so shy?**__**  
>Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light<strong>_

Her breathing became heavy, "What are you...I thought you...How did you..." Alex sighed finally finding her voice "Olivia why are you here?"

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,**__**  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,<strong>__**  
>I had hoped you'd see my face,<strong>__**  
>And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,<strong>_

"Alex I wanted to... I...um...I...I shouldn't have come here, sorry." With that she turned and walked away

_**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,**__**  
>I wish nothing but the best for you, too,<strong>_

"NO! You don't get to leave me again without telling what the hell happened! You might as well of been dead Olivia! And now...now you turn up here as if nothing happened!"

_**Don't forget me, I beg,**__**  
>I remember you said,<strong>__**  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love,<strong>__**  
>But sometimes it hurts instead,"<strong>_

Olivia finally let her tears fall..."I needed to see you again, I missed you."

_**Sometimes it lasts in love,**__**  
>But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah,<strong>_

"You missed me!" Alex snapped back. "You have no right to miss me Olivia!"

_**You know how the time flies,**__**  
>Only yesterday was the time of our lives<strong>__,_

"For years Olivia I thought I had done something to upset you. I thought I had done something so terrible that I managed to push you away! I thought I was my fault you left!"

_**We were born and raised in a summer haze,**__**  
>Bound by the surprise of our glory days,<strong>_

"Liv...What did I do? What did I do that was so bad?"She demanded.

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,**_

"I..uh..I need to get away. Everything was becoming too much. I didn't know what to do Alex! I didn't want to hurt you. But I didn't want to burden you with my problems...So I..."

_**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fig**__**ht it,**_

"So you just left? Did you really think that would help Liv?"

_**I had hoped you'd see my face,**_

"I didn't mean to stay away long, maybe a month, just to get my head sorted."

_**And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,**_

"A month? Are you fucking kidding me? Liv, it's been 4 years!"

_**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,**__**  
>I wish nothing but the best for you, too,<strong>_

"I'm married..."

_**Don't forget me, I beg,**__**  
>I remember you said,<strong>_

Olivia felt that she had been stabbed in the gut. "You're married?"

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love,**__**  
>But sometimes it hurts instead,"<strong>_

"I waited for you. Like the idiot I am I waited for you. I wasted a fucking year and a half of my god damn life waiting on you!"

_**Nothing compares,**_

"I thought you..I thought you were going to propose to me Olivia! I thought we were going to spend the rest of our lives together"

_**No worries or cares,**_

"Alex...I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Let me guess you didn't me to hurt me! You didn't mean to stay away this long. You want to try and pick up where we left off or at least still be friends?"

_**Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made,**_

Brown eyes met blue. Alex's heart skipped a beat...

"Please just leave."

_**Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?**_

With that Alex closed the door and walked to the window. A place she was too familiar with. A place where she constantly remembered. A place where she wanted to forget.

_**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,**__**  
>I wish nothing but the best for you,<strong>_

"Honey, are you ok?" Alex didn't even look at her husband. "Yeah" Trying desperately to hold back her tears.

_**Don't forget me, I beg,**__**  
>I remember you said,<strong>_

Rubbing her lower back, he wasn't convinced. "Are you sure baby?"

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love,**__**  
>But sometimes it hurts instead,"<strong>_

She couldn't control herself any longer "No" she sobbed back.

_**Sometimes it lasts in love,**_

_**But sometimes it hurts instead.**_

He became hesitant "Is this about Olivia?"

_**Sometimes it lasts in love,**_

Alex turned her head to look at him "How...How did you...How do you know about Olivia?" she gasped.

**_But sometimes it hurts instead._**

"I've known for years. I never thought anything of it. I mean, you would dream and talk in your sleep. But then I would hear Elliot talk about someone called "Liv" and how it wasn't the same since she left. Alex..." He paused "Are we going to be ok?"

**_Sometimes it lasts in love,_**

She turned away to look out the window "I don't know."

**_But sometimes it hurts instead._**


End file.
